


Homesickness

by Steadfxst



Category: US Comedians RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst





	Homesickness

Bo pulls away from a messy kiss.

"I'm homesick," he says, giving a name to the ugly thing that's sitting in John's chest. "I--"

"It's fine, it's fine."

John pushes that all away. They were here, together, now. What did home matter? What did it matter that they've been touring for months on end, sleeping in hotels and motels across the nation, eating shitty food, and jerking off alone at night, staring up at yet another unfamiliar ceiling. Bo attempts to butt back in, but John kisses him again, and Bo shuts up.

If Bo was going to be the big famous kid he was shaping up to be, he was going to have to grow a thicker skin. Because if you didn't grow a thick skin towards what you were leaving behind then it fucking _hurt_. And admitting that you were hurt was just not a fucking option.

"Do you have a condom?" John asks suddenly.

Bo's big, soft, sad eyes blink in confusion.

"N-no. Do you you?" he asks quietly.

John sighs.

"It's fine. It's whatever. I'm clean."

"O-okay."

John laughs.

"Don't sound so nervous. I was hoping _you'd_ fuck _me_. I mean, no pressure obviously, but..."

"No, it's fine."

Bo bites his lip.

 _Was it fine?_ John wonders. _It didn't sound fine._


End file.
